Pokémon: Return to Alto Mare
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: What if Ash had to return to Alto Mare to protect the Soul Dew? Will he and Latias finally say the words on their mind about each other? Read to find out! (Alto Shipping)
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by** **King Sonic**,** and was originally posted on AGNPH Fics. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. also this story has been edited from the original version because the spelling and ****punctuation ****was horrible. **

**And I would like it if you guys and girls could tell me if and where there is spelling mistakes or punctuation mistakes so that they may be fixed to make the story flow better.**

**_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._**

**_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to FanFiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokémon: Return to Alto Mare<strong>_

_ This happens after the events of BW079: Caution! Icy Battle Conditions_

* * *

><p>It had been 4 years since Latias had met the man of her dreams. That manboy was none other than Ash Ketchum. "He is in another region of the Pokémon World and has probably forgotten all about me," Latias thought sadly, as she sat in the Secret Garden. Suddenly Latias heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ash will always be thinking of you little sister." The voice belonged to none other than Latios. He had found a way to communicate while he was concealed in the Soul Dew. "He is even thinking of you when he's battling. I've seen him."

"How is that possible?" Latias asked. "Have you been looking at him from your area?"

"Yes sister. You forget I'm with father up here. He has even seen how you have cried night after night over him. I've got some good news and I've got some bad news."

"Start with the bad news first brother."

"The bad news is a group of Pokémon bandits called Team Plasma are going to come here to take the Soul Dew. However, it won't be used for the DMA. They plan on using it to call upon a Legendary Pokémon called Kyurem."

"And the good news?"

"These turn of events will cause Ash to return to Alto Mare."

"You better not be shitting me brother!" Latias said with much anger. She hated anyone teasing her about her obsession with Ash.

"I'm not shitting you little sister. I would never tell you something if it wasn't true."

"Thank Arceus my lover is returning!"

"Now I have thought of giving you another human form that he would be most attracted towards. This form will cause him to fall desperately in love with you, even though I know for a fact he's already in love with you. I'll even give you the ability of being able to talk with him in human language."

"I really would like to have that ability most of all. I want to tell him how much I love him. Please let me have your ideas."

"Okay little sister, close your eyes." Latias did as her brother instructed. Her body started to glow blue as it would when she was transforming into Bianca. However instead of turning into Bianca, she changed into a girl with hair as red as her Pokémon form's fur. It was long and was down past her shoulders. Her attire was a pink miniskirt with diamond studs on them. Her blouse was yellow with a blue triangle in the same place as it was in her Pokémon form. She looked in the pool and saw a pair of hazel eyes. Her face was too cute for her to comprehend. She screamed with pure joy as she was thinking of Ash being unable to tell her how beautiful she was.

"Thank you so much brother you won't regret this," Latias said immediately almost in shock when she spoke in human speech for the first time in her life.

"Just make sure you don't let anyone but Ash and his new companions know who you are. You have to be cautious of even the least suspicious human."

"Understood brother and thanks again."

"I hope you two will be very happy together."

"I hope so too." She ran out of the Secret Garden to show  
>Bianca and Lorenzo what Latios had done for her.<p>

Ash had just earned the Freeze Badge on account of Pignite, Krokorok and Scraggy winning against Brycen's Pokémon. When Ash, Iris, and Cilan made to the Pokémon Center, they were greeted by Nurse Joy. She said that Professor Oak had requested that they contact him immediately. Ash went to one of the video phones the Pokémon Centers usually had. "Hey, Professor Oak, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ash said as he was connected with Professor Oak all the way at the lab in Kanto.

"Ash, there are reports that Team Plasma are starting to assemble groups in Alto Mare."

"Aw no, not Alto Mare!" Ash said with anger and shock in his voice. He knew that the last time he was in Alto Mare he started to fall in love with the most beautiful Dragon Pokémon. "That means she's going to be in danger."

"I know what you're thinking. It's crazy for me to say this as a respectable Pokémon Researcher Ash, but protect your mate at all cost."

"I'll travel back to Mistralton City ASAP to go back to Alto Mare. I have to protect her."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. She understood how Ash felt about Latias. They had talked of how he somehow felt more of a connection between himself and Latias than between himself and Pikachu. She didn't take offense to this since they had been together for 6 years considering she, Pikachu, was his starter Pokémon. She had also seen considerable behavior of his other Pokémon that showed they wanted to mate with him.

Charizard was one of them. Due to recent studies, Ash had discovered this Pokémon of his was a girl. All the times as a Charmeleon and her form now, all those flame attacks were ways of flirting with him. Furthermore, it proved Charla was a lesbian and Charizard just played along as a lesbian to make Ash jealous. Bayleef had also tried numerous times to mate with him by using Body Slam. Infernape had also showed that she felt the same way while at Oak's lab. Professor Oak has had some instances where something of his that was huge solid and long had gone missing. Most of the time it was his giant pens. When he had found them he found them wet and used a microscope and saw it was Infernape vaginal fluids. Since Ash was the only trainer from Kanto that was still traveling and training his Pokémon, Professor Oak concluded that his Infernape was a female.

"It would be considerable you fly back instead of traveling back on foot. Or you can ask Nurse Joy to drive you back there."

"I'd rather not break Unfezant's back while all three of us travel back to Mistralton City. We'll get going right now."

"That's a good idea. I won't bother you delaying you anymore than necessary. Get going immediately."

"Okay, bye Professor." Ash hung up the phone and asked Nurse Joy if she was able to drive them back to Mistralton City. She agreed to shut down the Pokémon Center to make sure they got there. They got back to Mistralton City in 30 minutes no less. Ash, Cilan, and Iris flew to Alto Mare. Iris was curious what girl would be dumb enough to be with him with his child-like behavior.

Cilan pointed out that if Ash had been to Alto Mare, he had been fortunate enough to see Latios and Latias. Ash said he had indeed met them causing Iris to have more shock that she nearly fainted. He later explained what happened the last time he was there with the remaining time they had left before they arrived in Alto Mare. He also told them of other times he had saved the world, and how while taking a break from training in the Orange Islands, he found out he was the Chosen One foretold in an ancient prophecy. Iris once again nearly fainted when he described his exploits. "How can someone as childish as Ash be the Savior foretold in an ancient prophecy?" He later explained how Misty, who he explained to be a pain in the ass, had figured out the prophecy had been saying his name in the line "Thus the Earth shall turn to Ash". As they got off the plane, Ash was instantly hugged by a cherry red haired girl. He knew immediately who it was.

"Hey my sweet little Latias," he said as he hugged back. He also pulled her in for a lip-to-lip kiss. This caused major shock to both Cilan and Iris. Was Ash really kissing a human or a Pokémon? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Next week I will post part two of this story. I'm sorry I would post it sooner but it needs the spelling and punctuation mistakes to be fixed.<strong>

**_And last but no least R&R (Read and Review)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone I have uploaded this chapter earlier then expected because I got the editing done faster then I expected. **

* * *

><p>"Ash," Iris said flabbergasted, "Is that a human or a Pokémon?"<p>

"This is Latias," Ash said with adoration to Latias's new look. "I see you no longer are taking on the form of Bianca."

"I can talk now too Ash," Latias said without regard of the reaction of him and his companions. "This complete makeover was done by none other than my big brother who understands how I feel about you." To no one's great surprise Ash pulls Latias in for another kiss.

"I already knew how you felt about me," Ash said as he pulled from the kiss. "You don't need to tell me by speaking in human language. Your actions spoke more than what you're saying right now."

He, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu followed Latias back to Lorenzo's gondola workshop. Lorenzo and Bianca were there to greet them. Ash was about to discuss the situation to them but had been interrupted by Lorenzo who told him Latias had informed them of the dire straits for Alto Mare. Just then, two figures dressed in black and blue clothing appeared.

"Am I addressing the one by the name of Lorenzo?"

"Who wants to know?" He replied.

"Two very important people who wanna have a chat."

"You aren't getting the Soul Dew!" Ash yelled knowing who they were.

"So you two work for Team Plasma?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes and we come in the name of our leader Ghetsis. Now hand it over or suffer the consequences."

"Not on my watch!" Ash yelled again throwing one of his Poke Balls. "Go Pignite!" A blaze of white light formed a ball in front of him and a Gladiator-looking fire pig emerged.

"Pignite!" He oinked and shot fire from his snout showing he was ready to fight.

"Alright Watchog go!" Said the first Plasma Grunt

"You too Liepard!" Said the second one. One Poke Ball released a bipedal rat and the other a purple leopard. Both of them were weak to Pignite's Fighting move known as Brick Break. In a few minutes flat both of them were knocked out with said move along with Pikachu's Electro Ball.

"Blast it! How could we be beaten by a mere kid!?" Said the first grunt.

"We better leave and make sure Master Ghetsis doesn't find out," the second grunt suggested. With that, they ran like cowards.

When it was time to turn in later that night, Cilan and Iris had gone to the Pokémon Center while Ash and Pikachu stayed to protect Latias in case Team Plasma came back. Ash and Latias were sitting in the swing on the tree. Pikachu was asleep by the pool with the Soul Dew. The two sat there enjoying each other's company. Ash broke the silence.

"Latias can I ask you something?" he asked her blushing.

"Sure," she said happily.

"This may seem like a stupid question but... do you feel sexually attracted to me?"

"Of course I do silly."

"I just wondered because I've been masturbating every night ever since I left here. My sexual thoughts always focused on you. I told Professor Oak and he said it wasn't uncommon that a Pokémon Trainer would feel this way towards his or her own Pokémon." Ash started to try to conceal his erection. Latias, still in the form that Latios had designed for her, saw him attempting to hide his hardened cock and blushed as she moved towards him.

"Why not try to play out that fantasy of yours about us?" She suggested. This comment had thrown Ash off his guard. Then when he realized what she asked, he started to passionately kiss Latias. His actions were of no surprise to her. She knew Ash felt this way the whole time. She returned the kiss with much more emotion of happiness that this was happening. Ash proceeded to take Latias's clothes off causing her to get horny. When she was completely naked in front of him, all he could do was stare at her with his erection painfully begging to emerge. Latias started to undress Ash. When her job of undressing him was done, she started to give Ash a blowjob. Ash moaned as he felt Latias's mouth go up and down on his shaft. He unconsciously grabbed her head and began skull fucking her. She was enjoying the fact that Ash was enjoying her mouth. She started moaning as he was thrusting into her mouth. His precum glazed her mouth as he was close to a real orgasm.

"Tia, I'm about to cum," Ash said as he continued thrusting into her mouth. Latias was happy that he called her by her pet name. She started to suck harder as he trusteed into her mouth. With a pleasurable cry, he came in her mouth. Latias showed his seed to him and swallowed it. "Damn, that's hot Latias. You know, I should return the favor."

"Oh please do Ash!" She said, shrilly pronouncing her pet name for Ash. He moved down to her now moist cunt. She started to sit back on the swing as he furiously ate her out. She was enjoying the way he was so passionate about her. She came in the first 30 seconds of his "treatment". Ash then gave her time to recover.

"Latias hon, you ready to finish?" Ash asked after about 5 minutes of resting.

"We've came this far. There's no reason to stop is there?" Latias asked with concern she wasn't good enough. Ash detected this and quickly reassured her that she was doing fine by rubbing her clit. Latias quickly got Ash hard again and he started to insert himself into her. He stopped has he felt some sort of blockage in his way. Ash knew what this was. It was her hymen. Latias just pulled him in for a kiss as he pushed his way in and broke her hymen. Latias turned Ash over after the kiss ended. She wasn't about to allow Ash to give her time to recover. She waited far too long for him to let that happen. She immediately began to furiously ride him. When she felt his shaft hit her g-spot, she began gyrating her hips and kissing him. Ash, moaning from underneath her, began rubbing her 34-C size boobs. Both of them came after about 20 minutes of their lust filled mating session.

"Latias, if I leave tomorrow, do you wanna come with me?" Ash asked.

"We'd have to ask Lorenzo first," she replied sleepily.

"I pray to Arceus you can. I never wanna leave you again." He cuddled her as they fell asleep. Will these 2 of the most unlikely lovers be able to live together forever? Find out next time.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter End Notes:**

Yeah I know I put 30 seconds for Latias's juices to flow but cum on, this is is her man we're talking about (LOL on the pun). She waited far too long for him to make herself his for life. Hopefully it was a satisfying chapter..

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter will be uploaded then the editing is done, which will most likely be within the next few days.<strong>

**_And last but no least R&R (Read and Review)_**


	3. More Trouble From Team Plasma

** Hello again boy's and girl's, well here is the last chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>More Trouble From Team Plasma<p>

Ash woke up first. He checked his C-Gear to find out what time it was. It was about 10:30 AM. He woke Latias up and they got dressed. Ash woke Pikachu up and she took her usual spot on his shoulder. When they were about to leave they saw Lorenzo coming in. Good morning you two, I hope you slept well, he said. Ash and Latias were confused of why Lorenzo would say that. Pikachu was even more confused. Oh Ash I bought you this last night. I believe it's time Latias has all the happiness in the world. He threw the Love Ball that he bought last night to Ash. Latias beamed with a great smile.

You mean I'm free? Latias asked.

If that's what you want. Lorenzo said in a matter-of-faculty

I desire to be with my Ash more than anything. Latias said with much excitement. Can I come with you Ash PLEAAAAAASE?

Of course Tia, said Ash as he threw the Love Ball. Latias transformed back into her Pokémon form. The Eon Pokémon happily head butted the Love Ball and it opened. The ball didn't even sway from side to side after she disappeared inside. Nor did it have a red dot appearing to indicate she was struggling to break free. She willingly surrendered herself to the man of her dreams. In a way, to both of them, it was a way of saying they were now officially married. Pikachu love the fact her trainer now had someone he deeply love on the team forever.

Before they left, Ash transferred Scraggy back to Professor Juniper. With Latias finally with Ash, our heroes make the next plane that departed for the Unova Region. Latias popped out of the Love Ball and transformed as soon as they boarded. Like Pikachu before her, she didn't want to be cooped up in a PokéBall. When they made it back to the Unova Region, they were approached by a guy in a black cape and holding a cane.

So you're the meddler with that interfered with the resurrection of Kyurem? he said to Ash.

Hey you must be the all-powerful Ghetsis, Ash said in a mocking tone

YOU DARE MOCK MY SUPREMACY!? THEN PROVE HOW WEAK I AM WITH A BATTLE!"

My pleasure, Ash said with a cocky smile. Come forth Krokorok! as if Ash already predicted his first choice, it was a type advantage.

"Go Cofagrigus! Ghetsis yelled.

Heh, how pathetic. Krokorok Crunch let's go! Ash yelled! Even though it would seem like a mistake to Iris and Cilan, Ash knew it'd be a 1-hit KO due to Krokorok's Sunglasses. Cofagrigus was out like a light as it fainted. Ghetsis did not look happy.

Cofagrigus return! He yelled as a red beam from his PokéBall pulled back in the Coffin Pokémon. Go Seismitoad! His next Pokémon that came out from his Poke Ball thrown was the fully evolved form of Ash's Pokémon Palpitoad so Ash knew who to send out next.

Go Snivy! His female Grass Snake came out of her PokéBall as she had her battle glint in her eyes. Snivy Attract! She winked at Seismitoad and hearts danced around it then hit as it was affected showing that it was a boy. Now follow up with Leaf Storm! Since Seismitoad was immobilized Ghetsis could do nothing as his rage got bigger. After Seismitoad was returned he sent out Drapion who was defeated by Krokorok as well as Elektross who also fell victim to the Desert Crocodile's Ground Moves. Next Latias got a shot at knocking out Toxicroak with Mist Ball doing a 1-hit KO, and then Pignite destroyed Hydreigon with a Brick Break attack. Ghetsis got so angry it led to his arrest by Officer Jenny. Finally all was well, Latias no longer had to worry about her brother's safety and best of all, she was with her lover Ash.

Later that night they stopped at the Pokémon Center and got a few rooms for the night.

Ash Latias said in a seductive tone as they were in their room getting ready for bed. Your horny dragoness needs her pussy stretched again baby.

Okay, he chuckles as he turns off his battle SIM app he had on his Pokédex and got undressed as he went over and gently chewed on Latias's pussy to get her prepped for a good fucking.

AH! ASH CHEW ON MY CLIT TOO! She screamed. He obliged which nearly caused her to lose it but Ash didn't care. All that mattered was showing that he was just as crazy for her as she was for him. She then somehow managed getting them into the 69 position to where as Ash ate her out she sucked his cock just as good. They both tipped each other over the edge as they came simultaneously. Ash drunk her nectar as she drank his seed. They rested until Latias straddled him.

Is this sort of a thank you for letting you battle while having the confidence you'd win honey? Ash asked.

That and it's also our victory that I will no longer have to worry about my brother's safety, Latias responded with a smile.

Hehehe, so you're happier to be with me? Latias didn't say another word and began riding his cock. Ash mentally took that as a yes as he moaned under her. The feeling of her tight warm cunt was still as great as there first time together as she began gyrating her hips again. Ash splattered her vaginal walls and womb with his seed again as Latias's nectar leaked around his cock. They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing their lives would be like this until the day they died and they wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it boy's and girl's, that's the end of this story. Well I hope to bring you more story's soon until then you will just have to wait. <strong>

**_And last but no least R&R (Read and Review)_**


End file.
